


CellBlock Tango

by KYotodo



Category: 1789: Les Amants de la Bastille - Various Composers/Attia & Chouquet, Mozart l'Opéra Rock - Mozart/Baguian & Guirao
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-28 17:47:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17187539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KYotodo/pseuds/KYotodo
Summary: 他并不知道自己在做什么；他只知道他要疯了，在这震耳欲聋的寂静中，在这无人看守的监狱中，他必须做点什么让自己转移注意力。





	CellBlock Tango

寂静。黑暗中总是寂静。萨列里侧过身去，面对着墙壁，并未试图合眼。左手在床板上无意识地敲打，他确保指窦着陆，不发出任何声响。震耳欲聋的是他脑海中回荡的旋律。

哒、哒。

略显沉闷的敲击声打断了一切。

他皱起眉，翻过身，看向铁栏外。声音走近了；拐角处浮现出一个人影。

钥匙拍打在大腿上的声音。皮鞋敲击在地板上的声响。衣物摩挲的沙沙声。

他对上来人的视线。一应声响骤停。一秒后，也许一分钟，也许更久。狱警漠然移开视线，继续巡逻。

。

“久仰大名，”一直板着脸的伯爵这么说。

萨列里微微躬身。“我的荣幸。”伯爵近乎冒犯地凝视着他的面孔，萨列里差点低下头检查自己的仪表，幸而对方终于移开视线，似乎没有寒暄的意图。萨列里沉默地退下。

他拿了一块蛋糕，心思更多地放在乐池中。舞会上惯例奏些按部就班作出来的舞曲，萨列里下意识地挑着刺：太拖沓，太平淡，中规中矩，暮气沉沉，不像……

一点轻柔的碰触落在他小臂，然后顺流而下，落在萨列里搭在扶手的手背上。萨列里抬起头，对上德佩罗伯爵巧克力色的眼睛。

伯爵轻轻捏了一下他的手。“您还享受……吗？”他含混地问道。

萨列里舔了舔嘴唇。他很确定伯爵指的并不是舞会。他试探着抽回手，伯爵并没有挽留，但也没有退开。他撑在扶手上略微弯腰，把萨列里笼罩在他的阴影之下。他打着卷的、束好的长发从肩膀上滑下来，在空中一晃一晃。

萨列里斟酌着自己的回复。舞会很有意思。音乐很有意思。那个傻瓜犯了不止一个错。食物很不错。舞会很无聊。

他一定是疯了才会跳过所有得体的回答，迎合一般向前倾身，让手指划过伯爵的手背。“是的。”他说。

他怀疑伯爵微笑了一下。他直起身，朝某个方向示意了一下，率先走去。萨列里不得不跟上去。

。

他跳起来，抓住狱警的手。

。

伯爵的目的地是一个面向花园的阳台。厚实的窗帘和茂密的树枝共同构成了隔绝外界的屏障，伯爵在树影中突然袭击了晚到一步的萨列里；他的嘴唇并不像他的仪态那样紧绷，但这丝毫不影响他的尖锐。萨列里花了好几秒才反应过来；然后又花了几秒钟才下定决心回应他。

他极有自知之明，不同伯爵争夺主导权。他摸索着抓住伯爵束发的丝带，将它抽开。鬈发滑落下来，滑进他衣领，逗得他打了个颤。

伯爵发出近似轻笑的气声，推着他转了半个圈，往后走去。他把萨列里按在栏杆上，终于腾出手来向下探索。他指根的硬茧摩擦过萨列里柔软的小腹，萨列里条件反射地屏住气。

那双手并没有停下；萨列里说不准自己具体的心情。他自己的手埋在伯爵的头发中，时不时颤动以下，并不敢放肆。

伯爵的亲吻和抚摸和其它一切都是新的体验，萨列里放任自己沉浸在其中。伯爵动作迅速地解开他的裤头，直奔主题。萨列里不自觉地收紧手指，伯爵顿了顿，没说什么。

等到萨列里从高潮中回过神来，他注意到伯爵已经替他穿好衣物，正在颈间摸索着。萨列里花了好一会儿才意识到他在找那根发带，它被一枚肩章别住了。萨列里上前去将它解下来，伯爵从萨列里手中抽出发带，熟练地扎起头发。

“……请让我回报您。”萨列里小声说。

伯爵抚平衣襟。“您将会这么做的。”他低声说。

然后他干脆利落地离开了这个阳台。萨列里站了一会儿，乐声再度响起。

。

他并不知道自己在做什么；他只知道他要疯了，在这震耳欲聋的寂静中，在这无人看守的监狱中，他必须做点什么让自己转移注意力。他渴求地看着狱警。

后者如他所愿转过身来。

。

漫长的、焦虑的等待终结于午夜响起的轻柔的敲门声。

萨列里几乎是一跃而起。他拉开客房的门，看见穿着便装的伯爵。

“德佩罗伯爵！”萨列里小声地说道。

“您方便吗？”伯爵问道。

“当然。”

伯爵像是在自己的房间一样，自如地坐到床上，招呼萨列里过来。他仍然以不容拒绝的亲吻开场。这一次萨列里试着给出更多回应，他抽出伯爵扎好的上衣衣角，犹疑地碰触其下结实的躯体。

伯爵对他游走的手并无异议。他从口袋里拿出一盒油膏放在床头，非常有效率地脱掉萨列里的睡衣。他阻止了萨列里翻身的举动。“我想看着您。”

这句话近乎肯定。萨列里迟疑了片刻，替伯爵褪掉衣物。

皮肤紧贴着皮肤的感觉是他许久不曾体验过的。近乎灼热的体温包裹着他，将他也温暖起来。他的身体好像在先前短暂的十几分钟内记住了伯爵的手，积极地贴向它们、回应它们，而它们也再次带来应许的快乐。

其后的失神让萨列里没有注意到伯爵的动作。冰凉的油膏被推入体内的时候，萨列里倒抽了一口冷气。

伯爵没有放慢速度。萨列里逐渐适应了他的作风：直接、强硬。他主动打开腿，让伯爵更好动作。

手指埋进体内的感觉非常奇怪。伯爵抽出手的时候，萨列里隐晦地松了口气。他注意到伯爵的嘴角又扬了起来。

“所以你确实在笑，”萨列里说。

伯爵挑了更多油膏在掌心，潦草地搓了几下。“确实值得一笑。”

“什么？”

伯爵选在这个时刻进入。萨列里仓促地咬在伯爵修长的脖颈上，堵住了生理性的尖叫。伯爵抬起左手一遍遍地抚摩他的上臂，萨列里逐渐放松下来。

被撑开的涨痛让萨列里变得敏锐。他注意到伯爵额角的汗珠和涣散的瞳仁，注意到伯爵轻微的颤抖。他抬起手，将伯爵拉下来，浅浅地亲吻他。

伯爵接收到了他的通行许可，律动起来。

。

狱警神奇地让他的脑海一片空白。

。

高潮的余韵已经退却了；现在填满萨列里思绪的全是伯爵：他逐渐破碎的呼吸；他身上残留的香水味；不断滴下的他的汗珠；他的动作带起的疼痛和一种陌生的感觉；他逐渐收紧的手在萨列里手臂上激起的剧痛。

这一切交织而成的奇妙乐曲令萨列里不禁沉迷其中。职业使然，他试着加以干预。他在伯爵许可的范围内调整姿势，让伯爵埋得更深；他寻找伯爵较为敏感的皮肤，先是爱抚，接着亲吻。这支乐曲在他的推波助澜下很快迎来疾风骤雨的高潮，萨列里几乎感同身受。

伯爵沉沉地压在他身上。萨列里感到一种微妙的成就感，尽管并不甚强烈，但仍然足以令他微笑。他注意到伯爵的头发仍然束在脑后，即使在这最应当放松的深夜之中，于是他再次解下发带。

头发滑落下来的下一刻，伯爵抬头看了他一眼，低下头去在他肩膀上咬了一口。萨列里闷声笑了起来，很快又打住。

。

他想要说点什么，但不知道该说什么。狱警穿好衣服，很快离开。萨列里觉得掌心一痛，他摊开手，发现自己不知何时扯下了钥匙。

。

“为什么是我？”萨列里忍不住问道。

德佩罗伯爵扣好最后一粒扣子，在床上翻找他的发带。萨列里看着他四处翻找了好一会儿，终于挪了挪身子，露出那根发带。

伯爵伸手把它抽出来。萨列里及时抓住另一端，与他对峙。

在他松手的前一刻，伯爵说：“为什么不是你？”

他扎好头发，起身离去。

。

于是，他打开门。

 


End file.
